1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical communications indicating system which is responsive to a specific condition. More specifically, it relates independent alarm system having an electrically powered alarm circuit which requires low electric power consumption which is carried by a housing member, such as a frame, which can be inconspicuously located, for example, by suspension in front of a door or window opening, and is activated by movement or agitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of portable alarms, burglar alarms and signal devices described in Herst et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,627; Spring U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,843; Freeman U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,222; Novotny U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,752; Zonn U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,892; Menzies et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,899; Schwartz U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,188; Kolbatz U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,650; and Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,249. None of the above mentioned references disclose or teach the unique features and function of the subject independent alarm system as described herein.